Little Sisters
by SecondSilk
Summary: Ten People who never had a little sister called Dawn. Ten 100 word drabbles written for a challenge.


Ten Things That Never Happened to Dawn.

Or, Ten People Who Never Had A Sister Called Dawn.

Rated PG (vague adult themes, supernatural themes.)

.

Everything below belongs to other people, including, but not limited to:

Joss Whedon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

JK Rowling (Harry Potter)

Robert Jordan (The Wheel of Time)

Philip Pullman (His Dark Materials)

Limony Snicket (A Series of Unfortunate Events)

CS Lewis (Narnia)

Jerry Bruckheimer (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Deb Cox and Andrew Knight (SeaChange)

Tamora Pierce (Tortal)

Isobel Carmody (Scatterlings)

TH White (The Once and Future King)

Author's Notes: Aurora is the Latin for Dawn. Gwawr is the Welsh, I don't know how to pronounce it.

.

.

**… … …**

.

Dawn sneered at her captive; a Weasel and therefore deserving of scorn. But something steely in the girl's eyes caused Dawn to take a step back.

"Something scared you, Aurora?" Draco laughed.

Dawn spun to face him. "Don't call me that," she snapped, angry at having been caught out.

"It is you name," Draco said, sweetly. To anyone else it would have been mocking. But Dawn could see the hint of reassurance in it.

After all, they were only dealing with ragtag Gryffindors and the Loony Ravenclaw girl.

The first curse hit Dawn in the back and she fell hard.

.

**… … …**

.

Rand left the Winespring in a daze. He didn't notice the small shape that followed him out to the stables.

"I want to come to," a small voice said.

Rand looked down from where he was saddling Cloud.

"No."

If Tam wasn't his father, than Dawn wasn't his sister. Her face fell, threatening tears, behind that there was the stubbornness of Two Rivers farmers.

"I have my own supplies. I don't want to leave you."

He sighed, but helped her saddle her horse.

"You'll have to explain yourself to Lan."

She nodded eagerly.

_The light keep her safe_, he prayed.

.

**… … …**

.

"Is it true Lyra? Did the Gobblers get my brother?"

Lyra felt tears welling up insider her. No one was worried, no one looking for him.

Pan made himself as big as he could. Dawn stepped away from them. Pan tried to make himself more reassuring..

"Looks so," Lyra said. "But I'll get him back, if I can."

Dawn's puppy-dæmon stepped out from behind her and tentatively inched towards Pantalaimon. Pan stepped forward to touch noses with him.

"You'll find him?"

Lyra nodded. She didn't know how to look after a sister, but Roger did so she'd get him back.

.

**… … …**

.

Sometimes, when a great disaster has befallen you, you might feel that the world is a bad place and even your closest family are not worth knowing.

Violet and Klaus did not feel like this, and Sunny was too young to know what she was feeling, but Dawn did. As she lay on her patch of floor in Count Olaf's house, she wished that she was somewhere else.

This may not surprise you, because she had been very unlucky over the last few weeks. But Dawn felt that she belonged to a happier and luckier family which lived somewhere else.

.

**… … …**

.

Dawn woke up not knowing where she was. She blinked and remembered that the five of them had come through the wardrobe together and had tea with Mr and Mrs Beaver.

Someone was moving around the small house now and Dawn narrowed her eyes to see who it was.

"Edmund?"

He was startled to hear his name and almost dropped his coat.

"Hush, Dawn," he said sharply.

"Why are you going outside?"

"I– I can't sleep. I'm just going out for some air."

Dawn closed her eyes and didn't notice that Edmund never came back until Mrs Beaver woke them.

.

**… … …**

.

Will stepped forward. Dawn dodged that strike, and blocked the next, but soon found herself pinned against the wall. She sighed and threw her sword onto the ground.

"Miss Dawn, if I'm going to teach anything, you will show proper respect for you equipment."

"Sorry," Dawn mumbled, and bent to retrieve her weapon.

"Will, are you teaching Dawn again?" her sister asked.

Elizabeth opened the workshop door and frowned at the sight before her.

"You married a pirate, Elizabeth. She just doesn't want me to be better than her," she told Will, settling back onto the balls of her feet.

.

**… … …**

.

Dawn had been to many interesting places; she'd been over the rainbow, visited the pyrenes, and explored the Great Barrier Reef. They had almost made it to Cuba once, before Bucket had crashed his boat in their way.

Wherever she went, Jules never came; she thought the whole thing was silly.

The chances of them actually getting to Cuba, or going back to the Galapagos Islands were getting thinner, because her father wanted to rebuild the bridge. Then there would be no more hiding from Jules.

Something was wrong today, they were going to the other side of the bay.

.

**… … …**

.

Dawn stood half a step behind her brother so he wouldn't notice her. She wanted to see these humans for herself, and Weiryn's daughter. Something was coming. Mithros liked to pretend that everything was going to be alright forever, but the Badger and Gainel were getting worried.

Dawn snuck away as they began to question them, councils were always boring; they weren't the beginning of anything.

But Uusorae was. Everyone felt it, and Dawn ran to take her place between Mithros and Kyprioth, who ginned. But they couldn't let their sister out, not even to just see what might happen.

.

**… … …**

.

Dawn stared at her brother's retreating back, long after it disappeared into the trees. She knew he wasn't really her brother. But her own brother, and they had shared both parents, had died before the Scatterlings had found her, and Ford had explained the new rules to her.

"He had to leave," Marthe said.

Dawn shook her head and let the old woman lead her away. She didn't think he would have left her voluntarily, but it still hurt. Nothing was the same since that Merlin girl had come; she claimed Rememberings she'd never had, and got to keep Ford.

.

**… … …**

.

"Dawn, come sit by me," Guinevere said.

Dawn frowned; her sister didn't call her that unless she was distracted.

"Are you happy here?"

"Very happy," Dawn said. "Are you?"

"The world is very complicated, Gwawr."

Dawn wished she could pronounce the Welsh name like her sister, but she had spent too much time with Lancelot, who was French. As well as young and handsome.

"It's Lancelot, isn't it?"

She felt a stab of jealousy when Guinevere nodded, although she had always know he liked her. There was just working out what to do about her sister's duty to the King.

.

**… … …**


End file.
